Reyna/Strategy
This strategy guide was created to help players determine the best Gear and Helix choices for this Hero based on Game Mode type and Role. Contributors are encouraged to share their knowledge so that others may benefit from it. Stats Skills ;Failsafe Reyna's passive ability, which grants her an overshield after using Shield Booster skill (see bellow). * Important to note that all upgrades/boosts provided to/by Shield Booster are also given to Reyna. ** This includes Health/Shield heals, Shield Regen boosts, and damage. ;Shield Booster First skill and the primary reason to play Reyna. It will apply an overshield to target ally for a short time, during which Reyna's Plasma Pulse can charge the target's shield. * Try to use as often as possible, especially if near allies. * Best to maximize Shield Booster upgrades to provide defense/support over offense boosts Strategy Whenever an ally is nearby always apply your Shield Booster to them. Do this before entering into a firefight, if you are weakened while in a fight, if someone is running away from or to a fight, or just anytime you see an ally really. This ability is your main focus; it is the reason to play Reyna and it is the main source of your support, so try to focus on using it as much as possible in-game. When using it, your order of priority should be: #the player engaged in combat #the player with the lowest health #anyone else When not supporting, Reyna's main source of fighting ability comes from Priority Target. When entering a fight, always lead with it whenever available. Once marked follow up with Plasma Pulse (secondary attack) until it overheats and/or the enemy's shield has been disabled, then switch to Laser Pistol (primary attack). Switch between these two attacks throughout a fight for best results. After a few fights/games find a rhythm that works best for you and go with that. Gear Gear that reduces cooldown time of skills is a must have as it will help you keep targets marked and teammates/yourself shielded. On second place of utility is gear with Attack, Health/Shield or Reload Speed boosts. Builds Builds for Reyna don't differ in PvP and PvE Reyna ought to be built as a shield boosting supporter, first and foremost. This means almost always choosing an upgrade to Shield Booster over anything else. At higher levels, when the game has progressed and your ability to support is near max, is when the player should begin to focus a little more on attack. Level 1: Electrostatic Induction (Left). No contest, this is what you need. Reyna is for support, always go with Electrostatic Induction. Level 2: Priority Targeting (Left). While Lockdown is tempting when providing support but don't be fooled, Priority Targeting is significantly more useful in any situation and long-game. In battle the slow moving Plasma Pulse can be difficult to hit targets consistently. This is even more true with targets that are running away or very mobile; Priority Targeting takes away this trouble, allowing you to land more hits to take out enemies and drop shields faster and more easily. Level 3: Player's Choice (Play-style dependent). Both Plasma Burst and Optical Amplifier are equally good choices but depend on a person's preferred play-style. If you plan to fight more players or focus on signal targets choose Optical Amplifier for the pistol. If you want to damage groups of minions for area control go with Plasma Burst. Keep in mind that Plasma Burst can get a damage boost later on at Level 7 with Pulse Pounder. Level 4: Vital Protocol (Left). You have no choice in this matter, pick Vital Protocol. Reyna is a supporter and being able to heal and shield is a life saver. Also, thanks to Failsafe, the healing effect is applied to Reyna as well. Level 5: Improvised Tactics (Left). Depending on your ability to keep up the Shield Booster's Overshield Thermal Equilibrium may be more useful, but for most players the cooldown provided by Improvised Tactics will be more beneficial for more situations. Level 6:' '''Player's Choice (Play-style dependent). Both Vigilance and First Strike are good choices. The choice largely depends on how the game is going and how well the player is supporting. If you need more firepower and are already providing enough support go with First Strike. If you want to provide more support go with Vigilance. Again, this is a largely situational and personal decision which ability is more necessary. '''Level 7': Pulse Pounder (Right). At this point you will be using the Plasma Pulse a lot to provide most of Reyna's firepower. The boost from Shield Sapper is relatively negligible in almost all combat situations as you will lose your shield faster than most of the "sapping" can boost you. Go for the quick kill and get out, if you really need a shield find an ally and use Shield Booster. Level 8: Most Wanted (Left). Having the Priority target last longer will be much better in any situation, especially with Priority Plasma and Pulse Pounder. Most Wanted + Priority Plasma + Pulse Pounder alone will make Reyna a fully capable combatant for any situation. Level 9: Player's Choice (Situationaly dependent). If the Shield Booster Overshield typically only disappears due to the 8 second timer then go with Long Watch. However, if the Overshield is typically taken out due to overwhelming firepower, go with Kinetic Deflection. Level 10: Player's Choice (Play-style dependent). If you prefer to activate your Photonic Ward in the middle of a firefight. at key enemy choke points, or act as a vanguard go with Blunderdome to make enemies more vulnerable for easier kills. If you prefer to provide support from the back, or protect your team as they push forward go with Mobility Module for a longer Ward and so it protects your team as you push forward. Category:Strategy guide